All the Pain of Yesterday
by Luckysee12
Summary: They don't know what he's really like, what he's been through. He accepted that, until a certain nation befriends him, and sparks his interest.     CanadaxRussia
1. Chapter 1

**My first fanfic, da? I hope i can roll out more of this work :) Enjoy**

'He's evil'

'Don't get too close!'

'Commie bastard'

Russia was used to being greeted like this. He would come to meetings, and before everything started he could hear various nations whispering about him.

'I don't want to sit next to him!'

'Is he going to beat us with that pipe?'

'You never can tell with the commie'

Russia sighed and put on a childish smile, he was used to it, but the comments still stung him a little. He drank some of his ever present vodka. Russia stared at the label, a bright yellow sunflower. He always related to sunflowers. They looked to the sun, standing tall, proud against it and faced it, no fear.

Russia nuzzled his scarf, which after prolonged exposure, smelled lightly of vodka, which Russia didn't mind. He thought of the times he had gone through with the beloved treasure. The blood, tears, and sweat that had splashed on the scarf were also accompanied by the memories, the memories of laughs and of smiles that were true.

'Ru-russia, Are you alright?' a boy perked up. Russia examined the boy. He had dull, blonde, wavy hair with a stubborn curl poking out of his hair, violet eyes, and wore a tan jacket. 'Canada, right?' Russia searched for a name. The boy nodded, his curl bobbing. 'I'm fine' Russia smiled, his eyes searching the young nation's.

Russia's smile grew even more at his thought, a perfectly wonderful thought.

'Become one with Russia, da?'

**I'm planning on continuing this story so stay tuned!**


	2. Chapter 2

'Eh?'

Canada's purple eyes widened.

'Become o-one?'

Russia nodded, his childish grin still present. Canada gulped 'But I-I ..uh… what?' Canada stammered. 'Become one with Russia,da?' Russia repeated, still smiling, reaching out to lightly stroke Canada's hair. The small nation gasped, and a particularly loud nation interrupted.

'WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY BROTHER COMMIE!'

Everyone turned to look at Canada and Russia. Canada blushed furiously, but Russia merely smiled. America ran up to the imposing Russia and began to proceed to yell at him.

'How dare you touch him!' America turned to Canada, and looked Canada over. 'You ok, bro? He didn't harm you, right?' Canada whimpered out 'N-no! He wasn't h-hurting me. I swear!' America still glared at Russia over his shoulder.

'Come on bro, let's get you away from this commie.' America ushered Canada out of Russia's victiny, still glaring towards Russia. Other nations ran over to Canada nearly mauling him. France held onto Canada crying 'My poor baby!' in french, England patted him on the head, and America held guard over them.

'B-but he didn't d-do anything w-wrong!' Canada attempted to speak but was not heard over the other nations.

Russia merely smiled his child-like grin and drank some more vodka. 'So close too' Russia thought. 'I'll have to try again another time'


	3. Chapter 3

'Um… Russia?'

Russia looked up at the timid creature before him. 'Da?' 'Um…I was wondering if you would like to…t-to grab some c-coffee or something after the m-meeting.' Russia lifted an eyebrow at the request.

Russia stood up to his full form and Canada trembled, thinking 'Oh god, did I offend him? I am so dead!'

'That would be nice, da?' Canada blinked 'Eh? Ah, I'll meet up with you after the meeting is over, ok?' Russia gave him a curt nod, and sat down again, as Canada retreated to his seat.

The meeting was uneventful minus the usual fights and skirmishes. The meeting was soon over, and Russia spotted Canada flanked by his annoying brother. 'Come on dude, let's go play Black Ops!' Canada gave a weak smile, and replied 'I'm afraid I have a prior arrangement.' America pouted 'Don't tell me that you're running of with that frenchie again.'

Canada shook his head, 'I'm not going anywhere with Papa.' Canada's interest sparked as he saw Russia 'Ah, there you are! If you'll excuse me, Al' Al perked his ears up and turned towards his brother's 'prior arrangement' and scowled as Russia stepped forward.

'Come on Mattie, you can't mean the commie bastard! Go do something with France instead; he's better than the communist!' Canada frowned as America attempted to push him away.

Canada dug his heels into the ground, and threw America's hands off. 'Stop it Al. I can meet with whoever I want, and you have no say in the matter. Now, Russia, let's go, before Alfred has anything else to say.' Russia smiled and left with Canada, both leaving a shell-shocked America behind.

'Sorry you had to see that. Al has been thinking that he can control me.' Canada reverted to his normal self and gave a timid smile. Russia gave his childish smile in return, and they both proceeded into the coffee shop.

They both ordered; a sunflower muffin and a decaf for Russia and a black coffee for Canada. As they sat down at a table next to the window, Canada took out a small bottle of maple syrup and emptied it into his coffee.

They talked normal small talk over their coffees and general country problems, until Canada shocked Russia.

'I want to become one with Russia'


	4. Chapter 4

Russia nearly choked on his muffin. He was caught off guard. 'He was agreeing to becoming one?'

'Well… in a sense…' Canada spoke as if reading Russia's thought 'I want our countries to be united. I want our countries to each still be their own countries but to be friends, to be..comrades, as you say.'

Russia blinked, 'Well, I never thought of it that way, but I suppose it would prevent wars later on…' Russia shook Canada's hand 'Fine plan, comrade!' Russia was slightly disappointed that Canada wouldn't become one like he hoped he would, but this friendship could always lead to more, and it probably would. Russia smirked.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry it took so loooong, I've just been doing this and that and I just haven't been able to type this down. I have a bunch of chapters written, just not uploaded, so bear with me!

Canada fingered the handle on his coffee mug. It had been some time since he and Russia had agreed to hold mutual peace. Canada thought back on his actions. 'Did I really say that?' Canada felt that he had raised Russia's hopes. 'What if he thought of what I said differently? What if he thought I mean-'Canada cut himself off as pictures flooded his mind; none of them innocent in the slightest. Canada shook his head. 'No he wouldn't… ' Memories of previous conversations with nations filled his brain.

'I hear he whips the Baltics'

'I heard he locked his sisters up in the basement'

'He's insane…utterly insane…'

But none of it could be true! It didn't make sense! The Russia that Canada knew was kind and…sweet, in his own way. Canada could tell that Russia was hurt that everyone thought so horribly of him, and he used his childish smile like a mask, sealing his emotions. 'How was I the first to notice?'

Canada had watched Russia, meeting after meeting, and knew, just knew, that Russia must hurt inside. Canada knew what that felt like. Canada experienced it a lot during his long life. Canada was older than anyone suspected- he was nearly as old as China, and grew up all alone in his own icy world, before anyone knew he was even there.

He was used to abandonment. The Vikings found him. He finally had friends, but they had to leave. They promised to return but they didn't.

France had come next, and stayed. Canada hoped that this was the answer, he had a family! But Canada was forced to leave his only family he had had. England had taken him, and Canada merely became the replacement America.

Canada had only seen glimpses of care and love, and knew how Russia felt; that pang of sadness, gripping your core, alternating between tolerable to ungodly horrendous pain. Canada wanted to help Russia. One step at a time, until they're through the pain of yesterday.

A/N theeeeere's where the title comes in….

Reviews are love :3


	6. Chapter 6

Russia was sitting in his chair at *sigh* another meeting, when a certain agreement was brought up. 'So I've heard that Canada and Russia joined together on something, what was it?' The room fell silent. The two largest nations joining forces? They. Were. Screwed. How didn't they see this coming? Sure, they didn't always notice Canada, but they certainly knew well enough to keep him out of Russia's grasps. All eyes fell on the odd pair, Canada blushing intensely, and Russia smiling as per usual.

'Ummm…yeah…' Canada murmured. France smiled 'Ohonhonhon, my little Mathieu is finally growing up!' Canada flushed even more at the insinuation, but Russia merely looked amused. 'He has become one with Mother Russia, da?'

That certainly ensued some mayhem. England took a spit take with his tea, France rambled about 'amour' and his little Mathieu, America choked on his burger, Germany looked like he gave birth to a litter of cats, Italy smiled obliviously and spoke of pasta, Russia chuckled lightly, Canada nearly keeled over, Cuba nearly inhaled his cigar, and Hungary mumbled something along the lines of cameras and yaoi.

America recovered first. 'WHAT THE HELL, MATTIE!' Canada shrunk as America berated him. 'With him? MY GOD MAN! Your first time to a fucking commie bas-' 'Alfred.' Canada spoke sternly, looking his brother in the eyes. 'What I do is none of your concern. Our current relationship is nothing to be worried about. And did you honestly believe I was a virgin?' The group gasped.

They had all assumed that-that the nation was innocent. Canada turned to Russia. 'And you. Don't mislead them into thinking improper things. Our relationship is business right now, and don't make it seem otherwise. Now' Canada picked up his notes. 'Excuse me, I have more important matters to address.' Canada stepped out of the room. Kumajiro looked at the members present at the meeting. 'You made master mad. That's a no-no' Kumajiro warned, and he followed his master out. Everyone was surprised. What was up with Canada?


	7. Chapter 7

'Oh. My. Gosh. Did I really just do that?' Canada replayed through his memories. It was like he was finally assertive! We he wanted to be at least. Canada fist pumped 'THAT WAS SO COOL! Oh god I sound like Al…' Canada squeezed Kumajiro tightly, until poor Kuma's eyes nearly popped out 'They noticed meeeee~!' Canada twirled his bear around the hotel room.

'C-crushing…' Kumajiro coughed out. Canada dropped his furry companion onto the hotel bed 'Ah! I'm sorry Kumakei! I'm just so excited! You hungry, Kumaniko?' The bear gave a curt nod, and Canada dished him some salmon. Kumajiro was content and ate his fish happily.

Canada smiled, watching his friend scarf the food. Canada took out his laptop and looked at the chatroom that America had set up for nations. Canada didn't type anything, just watched as the nations typed in comments. America, England and France were the only ones logged on.

HamburgerHero: What was up with Canada?

FairyBeliever: Something is off with the lad

Wineandroses: Mon petite Mathieu does have something weird going on…

FairyBeliever: I just don't understand that boy…

HamburgerHero: My bro is probably in a tight spot or something, so Russia is making him join. I'LL SAVE HIM! I'm the hero, off course.

FairyBeliever: Russia is an opportunist….

Wineandroses: Why wouldn't Mathieu tell us?

MapleHockeyn'Bears: Maybe because nothing is being forced, I was the one who asked, and I don't want my family poking their nose where THEY DON'T BELONG.

[FairyBeliever logged off]

[Wineandroses logged off]

[HamburgerHero logged off]

Canada smirked and shut his laptop. Maybe they would stay out of the chatrooms now. Canada sighed 'I need more coffee…' Canada pulled his jacket on, and left for the coffee place, under pursuit of coffee.


	8. Chapter 8

As Canada waited for his chance to order, he noticed two new coffee choices. A 'Sunflower Coffee' and a 'Polar Peppermint Mocha'. 'Strangely convinent…' Canada thought. **[A/N: Author powers baby!] **He shrugged and ordered both, to go, and brought them to the hotel.

He nudged Russia's hotel door with his foot, and the door flung itself open unexpectedly. Russia WAS asleep, but quickly rolled off the bed, and grabbed his pipe. 'Canada?' The smaller nation nodded 'S-sorry…I brought coffee…' Russia stood to his full height and took the 'Sunflower Coffee' carefully, and took a sip.

'Good, da?' Canada sipped his 'Polar Peppermint Mocha' and smiled at the small Kumajiro-shaped marshmallows. The two nations exited the room, and headed to the meeting room, coffee in hand, smiles on faces.

**A/N short and fluuuuuuuffy. I seem to make these two to bond over coffee quite a bit…funny since I dislike coffee… I'm weird**


	9. Chapter 9

Russia sat in one of the many chairs that were grouped around the table, all empty seeing as there was no meeting for another hour or so, and Canada tried to sit on the chair next to him, but his attempt was futile, as Russia pulled the smaller nation onto his lap, wrapping his scarf around each of them. 'R-Russia?' Canada's eyes widened. 'W-what are you-?'

Russia pressed a gloved finger to Canada's lips. 'Shh~ da? I'm keeping us warm, like comrades do.' Canada relaxed. As long as it's just a friend thing… Russia smiled and patted the boy's head. 'Vous êtes un bon ami en Russie, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander ... si vous voulez être plus. Plus que des amis. Voilà comment vous agissez.' Canada spoke in french, as he was prone to do when he nervous. 'C'est parce que c'est exactement ce que je veux. Rappelez-vous, le français était ma langue de la cour à un moment donné, mon petit canadien.' Russia spoke, his French was very butchered by language difference, but good enough to get his point across.

Canada flushed bright red. 'Re-really?' Russia nodded. 'Well, I do t-too-' Canada was cut off by Russia's lips, gently pressing against his own. Canada's eyes widened for a moment but slowly shut. Russia slowly became more forceful, but Canada didn't mind. It was just them, in their own little world- until the doors burst open- someone finding them lip locked.

Translations

Vous êtes un bon ami en Russie, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander ... si vous voulez être plus. Plus que des amis. Voilà comment vous agissez. =

You're a good friend Russia, but I can't help but wonder... if you want to be more. More than friends. That's how you act.

C'est parce que c'est exactement ce que je veux. Rappelez-vous, le français était ma langue de la cour à un moment donné, mon petit canadien.

That's because that's exactly what I want. Remember, French was my court language at one point, my little Canadian.

**A/N stupid Microsoft Word… It doesn't accept French on its spell check or whatever and I had to sit through NEARLY EVERY FRENCH WORD on spellcheck… rawr… but here's your chapter! Finally I'm starting to move the story along! 'til next time **ma belle fidèles lecteurs!


	10. Chapter 10

'Hold on, Italy, I'm just getting my notes from yesterday' A certain German shut the door and took one step towards the table, saw Canada and Russia lip locked- and promptly turned around. 'U-ugh, s-sorry, about t-that?' He opened the door and left.

~Other side of the door~

'Where are your notes, Doitsu? Ve~'

'I decided I'm not going to get them…'

'I'll go get them, then!'

'DON'T DO IT!'

Germany dragged a confused Italian away.

~back to the action~

Russia didn't acknowledge the visitor, he was paying his attention to the Canadian in front of him, but Canada did, and pulled away. 'R-Russia, we s-should stop-'Russia frowned, and pulled the boy back into his arms, and kissed him again. 'That was nothing to be worried about,' Russia bent Canada down onto the table, an arm on either side of Canada's head. 'Now, стать единой с Россией, да? **[Translation: Become one with Russia, yes?] **'

Canada froze, and Russia wasted no time, and claimed his lips, gently teasing with his tongue.

'No'

Russia paused. 'What?'

'No. We are not going any further.'

Russia's eyes hardened. Canada reciprocated the look, and ducked under the larger nation, evading his arms. Russia grasped at the Canadian's wrist, but Canada shook him off. 'I said no. This will not go any farther. It has already gone too far.'

'Then what is the harm in going a little farther?'

'I said no.'

'Cana-'

'I need to leave now.'

Canada opened the door, and stood in the light of the hallway.

'I see how it is…' Russia whispered. Canada gave a last look towards the large nation. Canada opened his mouth, as if to say something else, but closed his mouth, choking on his words. He gave a sad smile and left. Russia rubbed at an eye, and whispered to himself 'Why does every one want to leave me?' He collapsed into a chair, setting his head in his hands. 'What have I done wrong?'

Canada ran to his room, and as soon as he slammed the door shut, he broke down. Tears streamed down his cheek, and he lay on the ground, Kumajiro nudging him, just too… disconsolate? Melancholy? Wistful? No… heartbroken. It hurt so bad, so bad to do that. He just couldn't get attached, or his pain would be worse. Russia would leave- they all did. If they didn't leave they forgot. They forgot, and that hurt him the most. He was not remembered.

He spent night after night wondering. _Does everyone __enjoy__ hurting me like this?_ Canada finally found someone, someone that knew who he was, who wanted to be there. _But how much longer would that have lasted?_ _He's probably fine. He'll forget by tomorrow._ Canada shut his eyes. _I wonder if I was too late. I wanted to stop before I loved him, but did I do it in time?_ He drifted off to sleep, tears still fresh on his face, heartbroken and bleeding.

But he wasn't the only one, alone, with a broken heart.


	11. Chapter 11

**It seems like it's been forever since I've updated this! It's only been 4 or 5 days, but still, I felt the need for you guys to know what happens next. I'm not sure myself on where this story is going, but I know I'll have a good time writing it! Keep giving me support guys, I've really enjoyed looking at the reviews people leave me, even if it's just a sentence, or if it's a paragraph worth. Just hearing from you is nice! So read and review and give me suggestions if you have any! Here's the story that you've been waiting for…**

Canada groaned as he got up the next morning. 'God, I should have at least gotten into bed…' Canada groaned again as he remembered that there was a meeting today- that without doubt, Russia would be there. And Germany… that would be awkward. Canada looked at the clock, and saw that it was 6:56. The meeting starts at 8:00. 'I have time to spare…' Canada went about his usual morning activities; brushing his teeth, feeding Kumajiro , showering, shaving **[A/N I believe that Canada does in fact have to shave, and if he doesn't he gets a lumberjack beard, which would be sexy] **and eating breakfast.

Canada sat with his plate of pancakes in front of him. Canada just couldn't eat any of them. He just couldn't. His stomach wouldn't let him. He kept remembering what happened last night, and what would happen today. Canada pushed his pancakes to his faithful bear. Kumajiro started eating them, but questioned Canada between bites. 'Are you sick?'

Canada laughed lightly. A hollow laugh. 'Something like that. Do you think it would matter if I went to the meeting today?' Kumajiro didn't reply, but Canada knew the answer. Canada had to go. _I can't just hide. I'll have to face him eventually. _Canada sighed. He glanced at the clock again. It was 7:18. 'I have about 45 minutes to kill. What to do…' Canada called America on his cell phone.

'Hey, bro, what's up?'

'Do you want to go to McDonald's and get something for breakfast, Al?'

'Sure, but since when do you go with me to McDonald's?'

'I just feel like it.'

'All right then. Do you want me to swing by your room in, say, 5 minutes?'

'No, I'll go to your room. I'll see you in 5.'

'K, see you soon.'

Canada pressed the 'off' button on his cell phone. _It's been so long since we've done anything. Maybe this will help me forget about…last night…_

_I doubt it_

Canada pulled on his boots and his coat, and head out the door to his brother's room. Knocking on the door, he called to his brother 'Hey, Al, you ready yet?' Canada heard a mumbled reply of 'Yeah, gimme a sec,' then the door swung open. 'Sorry it took so long - whoa, are you ok?' 'Hmm? Yea, I-I'm fine… Ready for McDonald's?' 'Matt. I know something's wrong. Just tell me what's up.' 'I said I'm fine. Come one, let's go already.' Canada held onto America's arm as he led him through the streets to the nearest McDonald's. America stopped Matt in the middle of an alleyway.

'Matt, why are you crying?' Canada let go of America, and touched a hand to his cheek, to find tears. He hadn't even realized it. 'I-I'm fine, its nothing-''Don't give me that bullshit Matthew. Something's wrong, and I know it is. What's wrong, Matt? Tell me what's wrong. What's making you hurt so badly?' Canada gave a faint smile. 'Myself.' 'What?' 'Myself. I'm hurting myself.' 'Why would you do that? Why would you do this to yourself?' America hugged his brother close to him. 'Because of a promise.' 'What promise?' Canada lifted his face up to look at his brother. America hated seeing his brother in so much pain.

'I promised to… not let anyone close, to not let anyone hurt me anymore, so I wouldn't have my heart torn from my chest OVER AND OVER AND OVER AGAIN!' Canada had started to yell, tears streaming down his face, clutching America's arms as he snapped. 'Why would they do that, Al? Like I'm a toy- someone to be used, used until I'm not needed, to be used to replace, to torture, to forget, to hurt, to leave, TO KILL FROM INSIDE OUT!' Canada was breathing heavily, clutching onto America, his violet eyes livid with pent up anger.

America had never, NEVER seen Canada like this. How long has this been inside of him, how long has this been hurting him? 'They didn't care! They NEVER DID! WHY ALFRED? WHY? Why? Why would they do that?' Canada's voice started to wane, going to his usual tone. 'Everything they did ripped me apart. I'm in shreds Alfred. I can't do this, I can't do this, and I never could.' Canada collapsed on the ground. 'Canada, how long has it been like this? Why haven't you ever told me?' 'It's been like this for thousands of years. I don't tell because…because I never wanted history to repeat itself. I never wanted to get to close to someone again…'

America reached out and held his brother. 'I severed my ties with him, Alfred. It killed me to do it. I'm dead inside.' 'Your ties with who?' 'With Russia. I needed to break away before I was hurt again… I did it too late huh?' 'You know I don't like him,' Canada flinched, but America continued anyways 'but if you were happy i was going to back off. Why break it off with him? I hate to say it but he wouldn't do anything like that. He's actually not that bad a guy. Go back and keep your relationship going. I don't want to see you like this, and I don't think he'd want to either.' Canada looked up at his brother. 'We need to go to the meeting, Al.'

America looked at his watch 7:58. 'We gotta go!' America grabbed Canada and raced to the hotel. 'If you don't want to go in I understand.' 'No. I have to do this. Do I look normal?' America looked at his brother. Canada did look like normal, but he had a look of pain behind his eyes. 'Yeah, you do. You're sitting next to me. Come on, let's go.' America pushed open the doors, and they both walked into the room.


	12. Chapter 12

As Canada and America entered the conference room, Canada kept close behind America, and sat next to him. As the last few people wandered in, the meeting was started, and they were debating global warming or something. Canada looked towards Russia, who was acting like normal, until their eyes met. Russia gave him a deathly look, with a childish smile; his eyes had a red tint to them. Canada nearly freaked out, until America put a hand on his shoulder.

America whispered into Canada's ear. 'Are you ok? Is he giving you any trouble' Canada shook his head and whispered back, 'I'm fine, and he hasn't given me trouble, we haven't said a word to each other.' 'I want you to talk to him alright? But if he tries to do anything bad, I'll get in there and whoop his ass, 'cuz that's what heroes do, alright?' 'Alright. I'll talk to him during the next break-''WHAT DO YOU TWO KEEP WHISPERING ABOUT? WE ARE TRYING TO CONDUCT A MEETING!' Germany interrupted.

Normally Canada would have blushed and stuttered an apology but he looked straight at Germany, and spoke in a serious tone. 'We are speaking of a problem involving our countries, which I believe is the point of our meetings, so if you interrupt us while we are speaking of these matters, you are further delay the very issues of which we are here for. Now, may we continue our conversation?'

Germany looked disgruntled, and then replied 'Yes, you may.' And then continued with whatever pressing issue was at hand, but not before the nations gathered there gave him an odd look. 'Sorry about that Alfred, I normally keep that side in check.' 'What do you mean?'

'I'm as strong as you; I just don't show it off. If other countries knew how strong I am I would be involved in more wars, and that is not what I need for my people.' Alfred nodded. 'I see what you mean.' The rest of the meeting passed by easily for everyone but Canada. Canada felt the weight of his impending doom add with every passing minute.

'We will have a one hour break, then we will resume back here.' Germany dismissed the nations, and Canada and America were the first out the door. 'You're sure you want to do this?' 'I'm sure, Al.' America and Canada hung around the corridor, waiting for a certain nation to come out of the room. Russia finally came out of the room.

'I-I'm just gonna go-' 'Mattie, you were just giving me the speech about needing to face him, now get your ass out there and do it!' 'Saying you'll do something and actually doing it are two different things! I'm backing out of thi-''Hello Canada.'

An intimidating voice spoke from behind Canada. Canada gulped and turned around to see a Russian glaring at him. 'Ah, hello Russia. Can I talk to you?' 'You are already, da?' 'I-I meant in private.' 'Very well.' Canada and Russia went back into the conference room, and the few nations still in there read the atmosphere, and quickly exited the room.

'What do you want to talk about?' Russia asked in a steely voice. 'I want to say I'm sorr-''You think I would accept an apology from you?' 'No, but at least hear me ou-''Why should i?' 'If you stopped interrupting me, I could tell you! I said what I said because of past experiences, not because I don't like you. I still want to be friends, but I made a promise with myself to not let anyone close to me. That's why I broke everything off. It's no fun to be used like a toy.'

Russia never changed his expression as he looked at the boy. 'You think I don't know that? My past hurts me too. Everyone left me, everyone LEFT ME. I don't know what I did wrong. What did I do? What did I say?' Russia's hands stiffened into fists. 'Everyone promises to stay, to be with me and-''They only end up leaving?' Canada finished. 'They leave you, wondering what you did, and why they left you. I know how it feels too. I've been alive for longer than you think, and I know where you're coming from.'

Canada's eyes filled up with unshed tears. 'They leave you, torn inside. They leave you, bleeding and broken. You never want anyone to come into your life anymore; you don't want to be played around with, to be tortured inside.' Russia's eyes softened. 'Exactly.' He hugged the boy to him.

'I'm sorry about how I acted. I was just- hurt. I cared about you and I thought you cared about me too. When you said those things, I thought you didn't. I thought I was just toyed with. I'm sorry.' 'But I do care about you, it hurt me too when I said those things.' Russia looked at the boy in his arms. 'Become one, da?' Canada looked up at the larger nation. 'Let's take it a bit slower than that, ok? How about a movie?' 'That sounds perfect.'

**Yea! Happy ending! I finally finished this! Now to plan my next fic :3 How is my ending? Did I totally fuck it up and make it too sappy? Be honest and review please.**


End file.
